The Scent Of Ramen
by pansy-gal
Summary: Inu-Yasha loves ramen, we all know that, but what if Kagome smelled just like it? Rated for skirt flippage.
1. Default Chapter

Ch. 1- The Scent Of Ramen  
  
Inu-Yasha: *nose twiches* Hey, do any of you smell Ramen? Shippo: Now that you mention it, I do. *starts sniffing the air* Kagome: *gulp* Uh, oh. I think it might be me! *Sniffs hand* Gaaa! It is me! I smell like Ramen from when I made it earlier for Sota and myself! Ohhhhh, shit! What am I going to do?! Inu: *Stands up (they (Miroku and Sango + the ones previously mentioned) are all sitting around a campfire in the Feudal Age) and, in a very canine manner, sniffs the ground. Finding no scent there, he raises his nose and follows the airborne smell* I can smell... *His sniffings lead him directly into Kagome's hands, which are in her lap* Kag: Kyaaaaaa! *She is sitting on a log and when she screams, she flails, and is unbalanced. She falls off the low log and onto the ground, her skirt flying up and landing in a position that gives everyone a full and clear view* Inu: Wha.....?! O_O *is staring @ Kag's panties* Miroku: Heyyyyyy Kagome! Blue is a good color on you! *Stands up and takes a step towards Kagome* Sango: No. *hits Miro on his head with boomerang* Miro: ;_; ... *falls back down* Sang: ^_^; Kagome: *still flaunting...* Inu: O_O *just begining to regain train of thought* R... raaa.... rammmmmeennnn!!! *lunges foreward and onto Kag, trying to get to her hands, the source of the smell* Miro: Wooo, boy! You go Inu-Yasha! You claim that girl! Ye--*is hit in the head again* ;_; Kag: *realizes what's going on, that Inu is ON her and that... well... he is sucking her thumb...* Inu: Moo thaste myke ramen... *has her thumb in his mouth* Shippo: -click- *is holding Kag's camera. its the type that spits out a picture right after you take it* *pic comes out* *Shippo grabs pic and runs away from:* Inu: YOU LITTLE BA*****!!! GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!!! I DON'T WANT ANYONE FINDING OUT ABOUT THAT!!! Shippo: YAAAAA!!!! Kag: *pushes self back up and moves skirt so she's covered. she starts to caress her thumb* Sango... Inu-Yasha left.... bite marks... Sango: Walks over and inspects red tooth imprints on Kagome's hand* That he did... *Shippo and Inu are running in circles around camp* Shippo: Yaaaaaaaa! Help me!!! Inu-Yasha!!! Kagome! Please! Help me!!! Kag: Inu-Yasha!!! SIT!!! Inu: *is pulled to ground* You bitch... Kag: *walks over to Inu* That was for leaving bite marks, not for chasing Shippo. Inu: Hey, Kagome? Kag: *tilts head* Yea? Inu: Miroku is right... blue is good on you. Kag: O_O;;; :( SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!! *New crater is formed* Kag: *stomps off*  
  
Well, whaddya think? R&R please! Its my first chappie, but I'll only continue it if I get 5 good reviews... tell me if you hate it... Its the 1st fic I've written and the 1st one that is this style, too. Usually, I do the regular ones! Give me more ideas, please! 


	2. The Photo Again

^_^ Yay! Everyone liked Ch.1!!! Hurrah! Okay, I'll try to write more quickly, but my life has been a living hell lately and I have so little time for anything... I'll try. Hey, don't mind me if I add a little more romance to this one. I can't help myself. I just have to!!! I'll still try to make it entertaining. *heh heh heh* ~Kagome-Higurashi-chan~  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Inu-Yasha. Yada Yada...  
  
The Scent Of Ramen Ch. 2  
  
Kag: *is washing her hands* *mumbling* Oh, I can't believe everyone saw my panties... and Miroku and his comments... *blushes a little bit* I wonder if Inu-Yasha thought the same thing... No, probably not... he was too obsessed with sucking my fingers... *looks at thumb* Oh, goodness... the red marks are still there...  
  
Inu: *walks up behind Kagome* Hey... Kagome... *sniff sniff* where'd that smell go?  
  
Kag: Down the river, Inu-Yasha. (Hint hint, she's been washing her hands in a river...)  
  
Inu: *notices the red marks on her thumb* What's that? *grabs her hand and investigates*  
  
Kag: T_T It was you, Inu-Yasha. You were sucking my thumb. Don't you remember?  
  
Inu: *still grasping Kag's wrist* Uh.... no?  
  
Shippo: Let me refresh your memory! *Whips out picture* Remember now?  
  
Kag: Shippo! Where'd you come fr-  
  
Inu: O_O *gulp* I remember... eh heh heh? HA! *grabs Shippo by the tail with one hand, the picture in the other hand and he stuffs the picture in his kimono* Shippo... ^_^  
  
Shi: *innocently* Yeah?  
  
Inu: Time to die!!! *Begins beating Shippo on the head*  
  
Shi: K-k-k-ag-o-me!!! H-h-help m-me!  
  
Inu: *Starts swinging Shippo in circles by the tail*  
  
Shi: Pleaeaeaeaease!!!  
  
Kag: Inu-Yasha!!!  
  
Inu: *stops spinning Shippo* uh oh...  
  
Kag: Yeah, 'uh oh' is right! *takes a few steps towards Inu-Yasha* Drop it.  
  
Inu: *drops Shippo*  
  
Shi: *bounces* Ouch!  
  
Kag: What do you say?  
  
Inu: No way am I gonna apologize to that stupid kit!  
  
Kag: No way, huh? Shippo, back up, I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
Shi: *nods and backs up*  
  
Inu: No Kagome. Please don't do this.  
  
Kag: ^_^ But it's too much fun!! .\_/. SIT!!!  
  
Inu: *crash* OUCH! Bitc-sorry?  
  
Kag: *walks over to Inu* Good dog. You are finally learning.  
  
Inu: *mumblebitchmumblenottrainedmumblehowcanimumblemumblelovehermumblemumbleifsh ekeepsdoingmumblestufflikethatmumblearen'twesupposedmumbletobetogethermumble causeyoucouldmumblenevertellbymumblehowoftenshe'susedmumblethesitcommandmumb lelatelymumble*  
  
Kag: *ignoring his mumbles*  
  
Shi: *hops onto Kag's shoulder*  
  
Kag: *reaches into pocket and gives Shippo a candy bar* Here Shippo. To make up for getting hurt, okay?  
  
Shi: Yeah! *grabs candy and rips it open. Jumps off Kagome's shoulder and heads back to Inu-Yasha*  
  
Inu: *mumblewishimumblecouldmumblegethermumbleintobe-*  
  
Shi: Inu-Yasha! Kagome gave me a candy bar! *waves chocolate in front of Inu-Yasha* Ha ha!  
  
Inu: *stands up* So? *kicks candy bar out of Shippo's hands and squashes it into the ground*  
  
Shi: ;_;  
  
Inu: ^_^ *walks back in Kagome's direction*  
  
Kag: *arrives back at camp*  
  
Miroku: Heeey Kagome!  
  
Sango: *rolls eyes*  
  
Kag: *nods at Sango in agreement*  
  
Kag: *walks by Miroku to sit next to Sango on the blanket she brought*  
  
Miro: *tips head so he can take a peak up Kag's skirt*  
  
San: *raises boomerang*  
  
Miro: ;_;  
  
San: Huh? *boomerang still in air*  
  
Inu: *cracking knuckles* Good to get my anger out on someone who weighs more than three pounds!  
  
Kag: *runs over and embraces Inu-Yasha* Oh, thank you, my lord! You have saved me from that lecherous cretin! Please, claim me as yours! I so wish that you would! Eep! *covers mouth*  
  
Inu: *is nodding* Yes, I am good at this. HEY AUTHOR!!!  
  
Inu-Author: I know, I know I- erm, we are good.  
  
Inu: You betcha.  
  
Everyone else: O_o Wha?  
  
Inu: Allow me to explain. Recently I have written a fanfiction, making me an author. Because I am now an author, I have all the powers to control others as Kagome does with her other self, the Authoress. This means that I can make any and all of you do anything I want!  
  
Kag: Wow, Inu-Yasha. I never thought you were that smart. You sounded really intelegent right then, but you have forgotten one thing darling! Oh! Stop that and let me explain! (this means it's Inu-Yasha writing it w/ his powers)  
  
Kag: You have forgotten that I can combat you with MY authoress powers!!!  
  
Authoress: Yes! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Author and Inu: Oh, no you don't!  
  
Authoress: *pop- has disappeared*  
  
Kag: Uh oh..  
  
Inu: *takes keyboard and types* There!  
  
~Inu now has the power to use his Author powers by simply thinking them!~  
  
Inu: *think think think*  
  
(a/n: wow. Never thought I'd write that.)  
  
*Miroku and Sango and Shippo are gone. Inu and Kagome are at a beach, Inu sitting on a beach chair under an umbrella wearing modern bathing shorts, Kagome wearing a tight little bikini and feeding Inu-Yasha grapes*  
  
Inu: Wow, why didn't I think of this earlier? *chews a grape*  
  
Kag: Oh, Inu-Yasha. You are so sexy. I want you so much. It is taking all the strength I have not to pounce on you right now! (Nooooooo! Inu-Yasha nooooooooo!)  
  
Inu: Kagome, come here.  
  
Kag: *leans in close* Yes, my Lord and Master?  
  
Inu: *quickly reaches around behind her and pulls the string that is keeping the top of her bikini on*  
  
Kag: *bikini top falls off and Kag blushes*  
  
Inu: Yep, I'm good.  
  
Okay guys. I know it ends on a lame note at the end, and I really don't think it's as good as Ch.1, but I have NO IDEAS. Give me some! FlameFlyingFeline-this message is for you. DON'T TELL INU ABOUT THE FANFIC OR WE'LL NEVER DO ANYTHING!! I SWEAR BY IT!!! Okay! That's all for now. 


End file.
